Echelon (NBZP)
Echelon is a Black Mage and Priest of Xa-Kuta. Biography Pre-RPG Echelon’s history before coming to Xa-Koro is unknown. He was already a skilled magic-user. Once there, though, he became a fairly influential priest. He does, however, resent Caiaphas’ not yet giving him a seat on the Inquisitorial Council. He is known to spend days locked in his chambers in the Temple, doing Makuta-knows-what. Often this includes wearing an Infected mask for long periods of time, and this is approved of. He also, however, spends a lot of time studying ancient texts (rumoured to contain forbidden knowledge) and conducting sinister magical experiments. This has sometimes brought him to the interest of the Inquisition, but fortunately his closest ally and confidant, Thurduk Jagen, is one of their number and is thus able to shield him from their gaze. At one point he taught a Toa called Kynaera the ways of Black Xa-Kuta. RPG While looking for a book on Fikou venom in the Library of Xa-Kuta, Echelon discovered an ancient book (which the library clerks seemed to have missed) written in High Xa-Kuta, a language very few could translate - Echelon being one of them. It was titled "The Art of Changing", and Echelon seemed to know what it was, and be darkly excited by his find. On returning to the entrance hall of the Library, he came across a small group of beings who looked rather out of place - one of them was, co-incidentally, his former pupil Kynaera (though neither let on at that point due to "Jazmyn"'s reaction to him). On hearing one of them say they needed to find a high-ranking Priest, he interjected, and stated that finding Echelon was more than enough for most. They misunderstood his ominous statement as suggesting that he should be good enough for them, and one of them (calling herself Lady Jazmyn, though this was an alias) acted very imperiously towards Echelon, who disliked being snubbed by an outsider and, as he saw it, a lesser being than him. He withdrew his offer of teaching, and returned to his rooms. Appearance Echelon’s armour is black and acid green, sleek, and light (it will not stop a weapon). It is spiked in places. His mask is shaped and coloured like Mutran’s Kanohi Shelek, giving him a malevolent appearance, and his fingers are claw-like. His shoulder armour is shaped like two Kanohi Kraahkan, and he normally wears a set of robes, coloured to match his armour. Abilities and Traits Echelon was once an elemental Toa, but it is not known what his element was. As a Black Mage, he has access to Black Xa-Kuta – his spells are Shock, Quake, Blizzard, Drain, Blind, and Curse. He also has the power of telekinesis due to his Kanohi. He is definitely evil, and, some believe, not completely sane. A Xa-Kuta scholar and priest, he has great skill with magic, and a curious mind. He can be very cruel and twisted at times. He is also power-hungry and scheming, forming plans within plans, and Makuta seems to approve of these traits. His areas of expertise include poisons and venoms, the study of mutation energy, and Kraata. Friends and Allies *The Church of Makuta - he is a member *Thurduk Jagen - his closest confidant and ally *Zadron - an assassin whom he has hired in the past *Kynaera - former pupil Quotes "You have found me, which is more than enough for most." Category:Toa (NBZP)